narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dog Howls at a Star
The Academy of Konoha is a place to groom tomorrows shinobi, but even the brightest of students has a weakness and Kazuma's is teamwork. Being a natural prodigy with shinobi teachings there is no wonder why the young boy was so distant toward the other students who were not as gifted as himself. A new course for students who lacked in teamwork was devised to attempt to alleviate the troubles they would later cause their genin teams, a course Kazuma was begrudgingly forced to take by his own teacher. As he entered the room he noticed very few students, one for each of the age groups in the Academy. As he slowly made his way to an empty desk he noticed a young boy with strange markings on his face, causing Kazuma to think A member of the Inuzuka clan is here? That's interesting, usually they aren't very strong. Sitting down Kazuma glanced at the other students unimpressed he thought, Well, the only one who seems different from the others is that Inuzuka kid... I wonder if he's as strong as her, wait why am I thinking about this, its stupid I just need to get out of this class, I'm sure none of them are impressive. Sitting down he then waited for the teacher to enter the class, as he decided it would be the worst class of his life. People whispered about. Spreading tales and rumors like ghost about the kid who sat alone. Adorned in royal clothing. Noble silk imported from all over. They gossiped, daring for him not to hear. In fear of what would happen. Children laughed, cowards chuckled. But their words went ignored. Unacknowledged by him. The young boy whose two ferocious brothers sat besides him. Roughly his size, two hellish puppies remained close to their sibling. Konmei was asleep of course. But Senken kept his head atop Dan's lap. Dan's face spoke seriousness. Anyone who approached him received loud threats from his siblings. And Dan didn't seem to care. Hell, they could maul a child before Dan even batted an eye. He only sat still. Father, why do we have to go? Dan remembered asking. Because, you need to make friends outside of your family. Friends create strong shinobi. Not weapons or bloodlines. Kiba answered. Now get your ass to class! He took all chances of a response away. Dan felt his fathers foot send him soaring through the halls. Followed by Konmei and Senken, flying with a yelp. Dan's rear end still burned. "Ugh I hate this." The Young Lord kept reminding himself. One day, my clan will eat everyone! But something caught his eye...A boy not to far off. He seemed calmed. Almost as calm as Dan himself. Something that threw him off. Lord Inuzuka was used to people growing rowdy around him. Or putting on false mask to steal friendship. But this kid....he simply watched Dan. So Dan scoffed. Raising his nose snobbishly. And his two brothers did the same. He needed not team work. As his brothers supported him enough. "Pathetic." Dan mouthed towards Kazu. As he waited for the teacher to arrive, Kazuma couldn't help but to notice how the other students acted around the Inuzuka boy, I don't get it, what's so special about him? He looks stupid dressed like that. He could hear the other students taking turns whispering about about the Inuzuka boy and about his own family heritage shrouded in blood. "Eh, seems as though the two of us are celebrities." Kazuma mumbled to himself followed by, "Where is that damn teacher, I have other things to do besides sit here and listen to these nobodies gossip." As he said this the teacher walked into the door, instantly the whole room grew silent, staring in disbelief Kazuma could only whisper, "Kakashi Hatake, a living legend from the previous war." Silently sighing Kakashi began, "So you're the ones who can't get along with anyone, huh?" Answering himself before anyone could respond he said, "Well that's all about to change, trust me." Giving a devilish smile to his onlookers who seemed to be in complete shock. Hmm, all these students seem to be just a bit above average. He then brought his eyes onto the two students sitting away from the others, immediately noting, Those two are different, neither even seems to even be sizing up the others it's like they're both in their own worlds or something. Kakashi would finally state, "Well, lets begin then." Dan seemingly ignored Kazuma's words. Shoving them off as nothing. Feather that gently brushed his shoulder. Senken seemed to laugh. However, Dan remained silent. Why spoil himself by addressing such low lives. There was absolutely no need. He just needed to finish this class. And then he'd be a step closer to achieving his dream. But as Kakashi approached, Dan found himself excited. Meeting a legend. One of his father's own sensei's. Even the student to a future teacher of his. Dan was brought to life. But before he focused on class, he gave Kazuma a short response. "Don't ever compare yourself to me. You're blood is acidic." A shot towards Kazuma's family line. "Me and my brothers are enough to save this miserable trash we call a land." As Kazuma heard Dan berate his clan, his eyes drooped into an almost bored look, "Eh, did you say something dog boy, I can barely hear you over the sound of your "brothers" praising my ancestor for the chance to live in this land that you call trash." Noting the tension building between the boys Kakashi took the chance to interject, "Now, now. The Senju Cland and Inuzuka Clan are both integral parts of this villages history. Your ancestors were both brothers in arms, you'd do well not to forget that." The other students watching in a sort of amazement at the two again began to whisper, prompting Kazuma to scold them as well, "Oi, you lot are even worse than dog boy down there at least he isn't afraid to speak up." Kazuma then went about crossing his arms still holding his almost bored look on his face. How troublesome, Sasuke's roll is taken by two this time. Kakashi thought as he sighed, adding, I guess that isn't completely right, Kazuma seems to be an unhealthy mix of Naruto's big mouth with Sasuke's attitude. Sighing even more deeply Kakashi wondered what he had gotten himself into. Before Kazuma could finish addressing the other students, Dan launched himself towards the young Senju. Fully ignoring Kakashi's words. Claws drawn and teeth sharpened. He attempted to bite, gnaw, claw anything to to draw blood. Spinning and circling. Causing a storm. Two powerful students with immense potential attempting to kill each other. Dan was truly angered. How dare someone so lowly speak about him. Even grace his presence with their eyes. "Dog boy, I got your dog boy!" Dan barked. And each strike, he kept trying to claw his eyes out. Cut off from speaking an eery smile drew itself on Kazuma's face, preparing for the beasts attack, he kicked back his seat and formed a hand sign, "Stupid dog time to burn." Kazuma gleaned, ready to launch his Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet. Before either could meet, Kakashi seemingly appearing from nowhere was in the middle of both of them. "I said enough!", his voice echoing through the room as he grabbed Kazuma's and disrupting the molding of his chakra, as well as reaching for Dan. "This is a class on teamwork, not killing, you two shall be partners and you'll like it." Dazed from the sudden appearance of the legend Kazuma could only stare in awe at the raw speed. Dan had already prepared to attack by sharpening his claws. Surely ready to rip Kazuma's heart out. Kakashi's interference only caused him to scoff. But Dan was truly amazed at Kakashi's speed. I'm going to surpass him. He promised himself while petting Senken and Konmei. Before they truly withdrew, Konmei lifted his leg and sprayed towards Kazuma. Which followed him moving after Dan towards their seats. The Young Lord's nose started to wriggle as he smirked towards Kazuma. "I have all the partners I need Firehead." "Eh, eh, EHHHHHH!! DOGBOY'S DOG JUST PISSED ON MY LEG!!" Kazuma screamed as he began to violently shake his leg in an attempt to get off the urine. Kakashi again sighing at the two boys, "If you two don't get start getting along I'm going to fail you. Dan I doubt your father would like that very much, and Kazuma, I doubt Hideo would like that very much." Kazuma shrank back a bit unsure of what would transpire next, Damn dog, thinks he's better than everyone. I am stronger than he is and I will prove it.